Megumi Han
Megumi Han (潘 めぐみ, born on June 3, 1989 in Tokyo) is a Japanese actress, and voice actress employed by Atomic Monkey. She is the daughter of fellow voice actress Keiko Han. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Anohana The Flower We Saw That Day (movie) – Boy A *Baby Gamba (TV) – Gamba *Baby Steps (TV 2) – Marsha O'Brian *Barakamon (TV) – Airport announcements (Ep. 7) & Akihiko Arai *BBK/BRNK (TV) – Reoko Banryu *BBK/BRNK The Gentle Giants of the Galaxy (TV) – Banryu Reoko *Beast Saga (TV) – Clownfish Boy (Ep. 1 & 2) *Beyblade Shogun Steel (TV) – Takanosuke Shishiya *Black Bullet (TV) – Kayo Senju *Black Jack Final (OVA) – Young Ajun (Ep. 12) *Blade & Soul (TV) – Morii (Ep. 1, 6 & 12) *Bottom Biting Bug (TV) – Capeline *Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV (ONA) – Iris Amicitia (Ep. 3) *Captain Earth (TV) – Lin *Cardfight!! Vanguard G (TV) – Hayato Baba (Ep. 28) *Celestial Method (TV) – Young Sota Mizusaka *A Certain Magical Index The Miracle of Endymion (movie) – Mallybath Blackball *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (TV) – Female Student B (Ep. 1) *Chihayafuru (TV) – Female Elementary Schooler & Woman at Shiranami Karuta Center *Chihayafuru 2 (TV) – Sumire Hanano *Chivalry of a Failed Knight (TV) – Utakata Misogi (Ep. 6 & 9 to 12) *Cho Soku Henkei Gyrozetter (TV) – Sei Nanatsu *Choyaku Hyakunin Isshu Uta Koi (TV) – Young Aiwara No Yukihira & Daughter of Minamoto no Yasumitsu *D.Gray man Hallow (TV) – Alma (child; cells (Ep. 8) *Devilman crybaby (ONA) – Miki Makimura *Digimon Xros Wars Toki o Kakeru Shonen Hunter tachi (TV) – Airu Suzaki, Baseball Club Member (Eps. 9 & 11) & Shop assistant B (Ep. 8) *Eiga HappinessCharge PreCure! Ningyo no Kuni no Ballerina (movie) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Eiga Precure All Stars New Stage 3 Eien no Tomodachi (movie) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Eiga Precure All Stars Haru no Carnival (movie) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Eiga Precure All Stars Minna de Utau Kiseki no Maho! (movie) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Fafner Exodus (TV) – Aishuwaria Fein *Fantasista Doll (TV) – Miina Rurukawa (Ep. 6 & 12) *Gaist Crusher (TV) – Rin Shirogane *Gamers! (TV) – Keita Amano *The Garden of Words (movie) – Sato *Garo Crimson Moon (TV) – Young Raikou *Gate (TV) – Persia (Ep. 7) *Ghost In The Shell The New Movie – Chris *Glitter Force (TV) – Child B (Ep. 16) *Hakkenden Eight Dogs of the East (TV 2) – Noro *Happiness Charge PreCure! (TV) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Hello!! Kinmoza (TV) – Kouta Inokuma *Hunter × Hunter 2011 – Gon Freecss, Elevator Announcer, Kurukku, Woman A (Eps. 106, 118), Yasuha & Zazan's Female Servant (Ep. 96) *'Hunter x Hunter movie 1' – Gon Freecss *'Hunter x Hunter movie 2' – Gon Freecss *In This Corner of the World (movie) – Sumi *Inazuma Eleven Go vs. Danboru Senki W (movie) – San *Ippatsu Hicchu!! Devander (OVA) – Hinkle *Jewelpet Happiness (TV) – Chiari Tsukikage *Kaiju Girls (ONA) – Eleking *Kami sama Minarai Himitsu no Cocotama (movie) – Rakitama *Kami sama Minarai Himitsu no Cocotama (TV) – Rakitama *Kinmoza! Kiniro + Mosaic (TV) – Kōta Inokuma (Ep. 10) *Little Busters! Refrain (TV) – Young Kengo Miyazawa (Ep. 12) *Little Witch Academia (movie) – Akko Kagari *Little Witch Academia (TV) – Atsuko "Akko" Kagari *Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade (OVA) – Akko Kagari *A Lull in the Sea (TV) – Young Hikari Sakishima (Eps. 3 & 6) & Yoko Kamon (Ep. 10) *Magic Kaito Kid the Phantom Thief (TV) – Classmate (Ep. 7) *Medaka Box Abnormal (TV) – Tou Kejukuri (Ep. 12) *Mobile Suit Gundam san (TV) – Lalah san *Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin (OVA) – Artesia Som Deikun/Sayla Mass *Mushibugyo (OVA) – Mushibugyo *Mushibugyo (TV) – Mushibugyo *Mushishi The Next Chapter (TV) – Yuuta (Ep. 19) *Muv Luv Alternative Total Eclipse (TV) – Wan Jo Fen (4 Episodes) & Wáng Shoufeng (4 Episodes) *My Love Story!! (TV) – Rinko Yamato *Naruto Shippuuden (TV) – Young Kurenai, Young Obito (Eps. 343 to 474/483), Princess Chiyo (Ep. 309 to 310) & Yome *Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 4) – Miyoko Aoi (Ep. 12 & 13) *Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road (special) – Ame *Nobunaga The Fool (TV) – Kichō *Pokémon XY (TV) – Carrie (Ep. 91 & 92) *Pokémon Black and White (TV) – Koharu (Ep. 57) *Rage of Bahamut Genesis (TV) – Jeanne D'Arc *Rage of Bahamut Virgin Soul (TV) – Jeanne D'arc *Re:ZERO Starting Life in Another World (TV) – Hetaro Pearlbaton (Ep. 19 to 21) *RWBY (U.S. ONA) – Penny Polendina & Velvet Scarlatina *Say "I love you" (TV) – Nagi's friend (Ep. 13) *(The) Seven Deadly Sins (TV) – Friesia *Show By Rock!! (TV) – Daru Dayu *Show By Rock!! Short!! (TV) – Daru Dayu *Show By Rock!!# 2 (TV 2/2016) – Daru Dayu *A Silent Voice (movie) – Miki Kawai *La storia della Arcana Famiglia (TV) – Young Pace (Ep. 3 & 8) *Terror in Resonance (TV) as Five *This Boy Can Fight Aliens! (OVA) as Toru *Tokyo Ghoul: Pinto (OVA) as Chie Hori *Twin Star Exorcists (TV) as Benio Adashino *Ushio & Tora (TV) as Kirio *Ushio & Tora (Season 2) as Kirio *Yowamushi Pedal (TV) as Aya Tachibana *Yowamushi Pedal Grande Road (TV 2) as Aya Tachibana *Yowamushi Pedal New Generation (TV) as Aya Tachibana *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II (TV) as Iris; Rio Kamishiro / Merag *Yuyushiki (OVA) as Kei Okano *Yuyushiki (TV) as Kei Okano Anime Films Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Danganronpa Another Episode Ultra Despair Girls – Masaru Daimon *Disgaea 5 Alliance of Vengeance – Majorita *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Female Time Patroller (Voice 7) *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Female Time Patroller (Voice 7) *Dragon Quest Heroes II – Rikka *Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen – Selene *Final Fantasy XV – Iris Amicitia *Guilty Gear Xrd SIGN – Ramlethal Valentine *Guilty Gear Xrd REVELATOR – Ramlethal Valentine *Hunter x Hunter Wonder Adventure – Gon Freecss *J Stars Victory VS+ – Gon Freecss *The Last of Us – Ellie *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Young Uchiha Obito *Net High – Bukako *Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Dual Destinies – Kokone Kizuki *Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Spirit of Justice – Kokone Kizuki *Shin Megami Tensei Strange Journey Redux – Alex *Steins;Gate 0 –Kagari Shiina *Uncharted 4 A Thief's End – Cassie Drake *The Witch and the Hundred Knight 2 – Chelka & Milm Quotes Knownable Roles *'Gon Freecss' in Hunter X Hunter *'Young Obito' in Naruto Shippuuden Trivia *Her Blood type is O'''. *Her star sign is a '''Gemini. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES